


Naked

by supposed2bfunny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, basically Murdoc has had a messed up life but Stu is a good boyfriend, mentions of child abuse, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/pseuds/supposed2bfunny
Summary: 2D and Murdoc take a shower together. A little vulnerability and a little sexiness ensue. 2doc. Smut. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Mentions of abuse.





	Naked

"Wanna shower with me, mate?"

The question was innocuous enough. Made all the more so because it was 2D who was asking it.

But it was still enough to give Murdoc pause. He looked down at the tangled bedsheets he lay twisted in, breathed in the smell of sweat that still clung to them, and nodded with a shrug.

Murdoc had never been a fan of personal hygiene. It wasn't anything he felt he could put words to; just a habit that had formed from a young age. There was seldom hot water in his house growing up, and something about being naked and vulnerable made him uncomfortable, particularly when his father and Hannibal were home. When the bullying began in school because his hair was greasy, his skin prone to acne, and his smell less than pleasant, he became all the more defiant about not bathing because fuck other people, he could do as he pleased. By the time of Gorillaz, Murdoc owned his greasiness and opposition to soap. Fortunately, this wasn't enough to turn 2D off to him, and it wasn't long before they were fucking regularly. While he had begun staying the night in Murdoc's bed, 2D had also begun leaving him asleep in the mornings to go shower. The bassist would awaken to a freshly-cleaned singer crawling back into bed with him, smelling of Irish Spring. Granted, by going back to bed with Murdoc he was almost guaranteed to wind up dirty again, but 2D never seemed to mind. And there was something damn sexy about inhaling the fresh smell of soap on the singer's hair when the bassist began to fuck him even though it didn't last long. He'd wind up smelling of sweat and cum all over again. Sweat and cum and Murdoc.

Since the introduction of the "l-word," things had changed a bit. Murdoc had lost the ability to deny 2D much of anything. And that's why when the question was posed to him one morning, he sat up slowly and hefted himself off of the bed, unable to resist the request posed by the singer.

2D smiled fondly as the bed sheets fell away and Murdoc's nude body was exposed. The bassist kept his chin high, his expression causal; the singer didn't need to know that after all their time together, he was still painfully aware of the differences between their body types. He didn't need to know that Murdoc preferred their intimacy best in the middle of the night when it was dark and 2D was pinned beneath him, too distracted with the pleasure Murdoc delivered to notice how his body looked. The confidence to strut around before the singer was something Murdoc had to force slightly, but he did his best and followed the younger towards the bathroom. The promise of soothing steam and a prolonged period of time with his bluebird motivated him enough. That, and the promise of a little hanky-panky in the shower.

"You look pretty sexy in that necklace I gave you," 2D informed him coolly, his black eyes glinting with playfulness as he turned the shower on and kicked off a pair of chartreuse briefs, the only article of clothing he had been wearing.

"You're not normally the one doing the biting," Murdoc responded dryly, one hand reaching up to trace the hickeys and bitemarks adorning his neck. "Always had you pinned as the one with the biting fetish."

It was true. Murdoc's sharp teeth always left angry marks all over 2D's improbably smooth, pale skin. The singer loved the feeling of teeth on his neck, jaw, shoulders, anywhere: it always reduced him to a whimpering, moaning mess in a matter of minutes.

"Just wanted to return the favor," the blue-haired man answered, one arm under the shower spray, gaging the temperature. "You certainly didn't seem to be complaining." He reached out to run his fingers along the marks he had left thoughtfully, faint smirk indicating his pleasure with what he saw. Murdoc felt his face beginning to heat up under his gaze.

"Right. In we go, faceache." With that, he pushed 2D into the shower lightly. It wasn't enough to knock the taller man off his feet (his shoves seldom held any real malice these days), and he instead moved with the momentum, stepping completely under the spray and smiling as his spikey hair was almost instantly pinned down against his head wetly. He laughed.

"Alrigh' alrigh', c'mon, mate. Join me."

With that, he reached out, long, long, limbs, gently gathering up the bassist and pulling him close. Murdoc sighed happily once under the warm stream of water, grinning up at his lover as his hair was also matted down, blocking his eyes from view.

2D chuckled softly at the sight, and Murdoc felt butterflies winging their way through his gut—when had he become so damn sentimental?—the sound of the vocalist's joy was delicate and bright and infectious as could be.

Both grinning at each other like newly weds, they battled lightly for the optimal space under the showerhead, then jostled for the right to use the shampoo first. 2D's ridiculously long arms prevailed, and he snatched the shampoo and held it high, smugly aware of the fact that the petite Murdoc stood no chance of getting it back. The bassist sulked and watched the blue-haired man lather up, not bothering to lunge up and try to fight for the soap—especially once 2D had lathered, lest he get soap in the singer's eyes. Finally, shaking the last of the suds from his head, 2D smiled at the bassist.

"Okay, your turn."

The smaller man held out his hand expectantly for the bottle of shampoo, but was surprised when instead, the singer's slim fingers were suddenly rubbing a soapy lather into his thick hair for him.

"What are you—"

"C'mon, mate," he cooed gently. "Let me do it for ya. Just once?"

His huge, black eyes locked on the bassist's and his thick brows knitted together earnestly. Feeling a bit of color rise to his cheeks, Murdoc shrugged noncommittally and relaxed, tilting his head up slightly to make it easier for the singer to work. With a happy grunt, the taller man fell to it, working shampoo through the veritable nest of hair on Murdoc's head.

Quite in spite of himself, Murdoc found himself humming in pleasure; this felt nice. 2D's sudsy hands worked the grease and grime out of his hair, and didn't stop there. Working first from his temples and then moving out from there, the singer began to massage his scalp. Murdoc knew he was tense, but he didn't realize just how bad it was until he had someone easing that tension away. The sensation of those slender fingers pressing gently into his temples, his hairline, the crown of his skull—it had him melting faster than he cared to admit. He felt a quiet moan escape his throat, and leaned back further, encouraging the vocalist to continue while his hands came to rest on 2D's upper arms.

"Feels nice?" the taller man asked in a hushed tone. His tone wasn't mocking, but sincerely interested.

"Mm…really nice," Murdoc admitted.

2D guided the bassist back under the stream of water and rinsed the soap from his hair, minding that none got in his eyes. His fingers made their way to the front of his lover's forehead, and slowly, slowly, began pushing the hair back from Murdoc's brow. He looked pointedly into the bassist's eyes, making sure Murdoc felt in control of the situation. The smaller man's fingers tightened around his upper arms and his long nails bit into the porcelain skin a tad, but he didn't hold back or say anything. Instead, held his lover's gaze for a moment before his eyes slipped shut in serenity.

The taller man perceived the wordless acquiescence, and pushed the thick black hair completely off Murdoc's forehead, revealing his full face: thick, expressive brows that seldom saw daylight due to the greasy mop that fell over them, long, elegant eyelashes that rested against the tops of his cheeks now as he kept his eyes shut, and forehead spotted with burn marks.

2D traced his lover's face reverently, the very tips of his fingers just barely touching the round red scars that Murdoc kept hidden behind his dirty mop top.

My old man's solution to my crying as an infant, Murdoc had explained the first time he'd ever revealed the scars to 2D. He had been impossibly drunk—so drunk he transcended messy and slurry and had actually become pensive and articulate, even philosophical. 2D had gaped at him. It wasn't repulsion he had felt, just horror. The small size and shape of the constellation of scars didn't need further explanation, and the singer unwillingly imagined the phantasmagoric figure of Jacob Sebastian Niccals stubbing his cigarettes out on the face of his crying newborn son in a senseless punishment.

Hannibal says it only took a few weeks for me to learn to cry silently, he'd added after a few silent, tense minutes. At some point in that time the bassist's eyes had become misty, and 2D had gently brushed Murdoc's bangs back over his brow, returning his armor to his most vulnerable secrets. Not satisfied with that, he had then leaned in and kissed the smaller man's hair gently, right where the burns were concealed. Murdoc had made a strangled noise, like his throat had been grabbed. Then he had spent the next four hours sobbing while the singer held him.

That had been the first night 2D had told Murdoc he loved him.

The singer pushed the memory from his mind, placing a kiss directly on the marks, processing the texture of the puckered skin against his soft lips. He pulled back and looked down at Murdoc, whose eyes were now wide open, gazing back at him with a look at made him weak in the knees. The bassist wasn't the kind to act tender or loving. He kept his feelings to himself, letting them out in the occasional verse or bass line during a song, or a stray giggle when he was intoxicated. Seldom did his mask of composure slip. But any understanding of love and partnership that 2D had ever held seemed to brim in his lover's gaze there in that moment: a silent devotion hung on the tips of Murdoc's eyelashes, the heat of something eternal radiated in the deep black of his pupils, and 2D drank it in, realizing that the love he felt for the man before him—and that Murdoc wordlessly returned with fierce devotion—was something he might never fully comprehend on a conscious level.

"God…Muds…" he dropped his head, a little flustered with his inability to put feelings to words. "'M so glad you're mine and I'm yours an'…sorry. Heh. Wish I could say it better I just…uh…" he felt his cheeks turning red. Words didn't come easily for 2D. Hell, with the brain trauma he had survived, sometimes thinking didn't come easily.

Murdoc smiled, bravado slipping back into his features with familiar ease. He understood, he communicated with the unreserved grin. 2D didn't have to say anything else.

"Hey, Stu?" he asked, making the singer's heart skip with the use of his real name rather one of the dozens of nicknames and epithets he was used to receiving.

"Y-yeah, mate?"

"Think you could get back to that massage? Felt bloody wonderful."

"Oh! Uh, y-yeah, sure, luv. Mate! Mate, I meant. Y'know, Muds, Murdoc—"

Chuckling as his smile became a full-blown smirk, the smaller man stood up on the balls of his feet to peck the younger's lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Less chatter, more massaging, faceache."

With that, he turned around, facing the wall and guiding the singer's hands up to his shoulders. 2D blushed at the sight before him, the sheer vulnerability of the movement, and of the affection with which he said that nickname; it had gone from a spiteful insult to a term of endearment over their time together. Chest still swelling with an adoration that blew his mind, he grunted in affirmation and reached up, fingers dancing over the back of Murdoc's neck, pushing against the chords of muscle he found there and pressing away the tension. Gradually he worked lower, moving on to the tattooed shoulders and tracing the upside-down and iron crosses that adorned his arms.

By now Murdoc didn't bother fighting the sigh and then the moan that slipped out of his mouth at the feeling of his aches and pains being rubbed away. With a wider expanse of skin to work with, 2D didn't hesitate to apply more pressure, palming deeply and tracing the line of his spine and rubbing knots out of his muscles.

"Mh…sweet Satan, what're you doing to me?" Murdoc managed to groan, pressing his forehead against the damp wall.

"Can't I do something to make you feel good?" the singer asked, accentuating his rhetorical question with an indulgent kiss to the back of his lover's neck. Murdoc's breath hitched at the soft, chaste touch, and he nodded in eager affirmation.

Smiling against his warm skin, 2D continued lower, amazed at how tight the bassist was and how many knots he had to knead out. They continued for a few more minutes, Murdoc humming appreciatively and 2D alternating between murmuring sweet nothings and singing catches of songs under his breath. By the time the taller man's hands found their way to the bassist's tailbone, the latter was barley able to stand he was so relaxed. His forehead rested against the wall and his hands hung limply at his sides.

2D paused his ministrations for a moment, and a thought passed through his head. Without a word, he slid his hands lower, gently running them over the firm roundness of Murdoc's ass.

This got the bassist's attention, and he immediately snapped his head back to look questioningly at the taller man, who gently kneaded the flesh there.

"What're ya doing?"

"Shhhh. Muds, jus' let me, ok? I won't hurt ya."

Murdoc shuddered at the feeling of hands on his bum and the backs of his thighs, but the steam that had by now filled the entire bathroom in a haze and the pleasure that coursed through his body made him hesitant to move, so he nodded. The singer continued to palm and squeeze his flesh, and slowly those delicate hands began to move elsewhere—brushing over his hips, sliding along the curves of his thighs, just grazing over his sac—and he leaned in to resume kissing the back of Murdoc's neck. The feeling of 2D suddenly so close behind him brought the butterflies back to Murdoc's gut, and he bit his lip to hold back the little moan that bubbled up in his throat. It felt so good. Even after a night of sex, he realized that he was becoming aroused. His fingers twitched, just itching to reach down and stroke his hardening cock to life. But to rush this moment with 2D would be foolish.

Nonetheless, his breathing became just slightly ragged, with the occasional gasp coming through; he knew he couldn't hide his arousal much longer. Especially not with 2D's mouth traveling along the curve of his neck and coming up to his ear.

"You like that?" the singer rasped.

"Ohhhh god, yes."

Taking his sweet time, the younger man reached forward, tracing shapes on the bassist's hipbones before slowly wrapping one hand around his dick.

Murdoc tossed his head back against 2D with a hiss, arms reaching back to touch the taller man's sides.

"Hnnn," 2D bit the smaller man's ear, then moved back down, kissing his neck and shoulder sloppily as he focused on the feeling of the warm hard flesh in his hand. "It's so easy to work you up, Muds. Yer like putty in my 'ands…"

He had begun to leisurely stroke Murdoc to full hardness, thumb rubbing the tip every so often. Murdoc keened at the attention.

"Can't help it. You make me feel…"

"Safe? Protected? Appreciated?" Each word was accentuated with a quick peck. "Revered? Adored?"

"I was gonna say good. But y-y-yeah." His pleasured groans ceased and he grunted in disappointment when the taller man's hand retreated from his stiff dick. Moments later, he gasped when both of 2D's hands gave his ass a firm squeeze before gently parting his cheeks.

"D."

"Muds."

"D, I—"

"Hush. We're gonna take this slow," the singer promised. Caught between apprehension and fear of disappointing the younger, Murdoc didn't respond, and taking his silence for acquiescence, the singer gently ran his fingers over the bassist's entrance.

"A…ah…"

"Shhh, Murdoc. We can stop if you want to. Just tell me. Don't worry though. 'M not gonna hurt you…" 2D continued to trace his lover's tight hole, resisting the urge to press in until he knew Murdoc was ready. The bassist seldom submitted to him, and if he did, he was normally inebriated when he did. The few times 2D had been allowed to dominate Murdoc, to pin him down or finger him or actually have him, he would wake up in bed alone the next morning, with Murdoc pointedly avoiding and ignoring him for the rest of the day, refusing to discuss whatever had happened. The singer accepted that. Sex was a huge component of their relationship, yes. Their attraction to one another was passionate, wild, and constant. But if Murdoc was not yet comfortable opening up to his partner, 2D was willing to wait. They had all the time in the world.

Still, this morning, Murdoc was beyond relaxed from his massage, and completely sober. It felt like as good a time as any to experiment a little.

"You, you don't have to. Have to, erm, stop," he answered, shivering lightly at the feeling of wet fingers rubbing such an intimate area. The light touches alone felt surprisingly good. The bassist almost wanted the blue-haired man to push a finger in. But then, an entire cock inside? That would stretch. Burn. Hurt.

Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt.

The shorter man could feel himself growing tense again just anticipating the pain that was to come. He knew that would only make the ache worse but he couldn't help it.

"Lovely, lovely thing."

Jarred out of his panicked thoughts, he turned his head to the side to glance back at 2D. "W-wot?" he asked, cheek pressed slightly to the wall in front of him.

"You're so lovely like this, Muds. It makes me so happy…that you trust me seeing you like this. Y'know that you're beautiful, right?"

The sound of water hitting the shower curtain filled the room as Murdoc stared back at the singer for a few moments.

"Kiss me."

The demand was raw and desperate, and 2D complied more than willingly, leaning in to feel Murdoc's lips with an urgency that sent shockwaves skittering through his chest. They kissed under the hot stream of water for what felt like hours. In fact it was much less time than that before the bassist's body began to relax again. After a while, the taller man resumed gently rubbing his entrance, and this time, Murdoc leaned back into the touch fractionally, moaning softly into his lover's lips and licking them.

2D took the hint and pushed a hesitant finger in, just a bit. Not even up to the first knuckle, he began a delicate push-pull motion to get Murdoc used to the feeling. The pressure wasn't nearly enough to hurt, only entice, and the bassist was surprised to find himself craving a little more. He pushed his hips back again, encouraging 2D to push in deeper, which he did.

Soon his entire finger was slipping in and out of the smaller man, and the singer tried not to moan too openly at the feeling of hot pressure. Murdoc began to rock his hips with a shy uncertainty. He'd done this to the blue-haired man countless times, but he suddenly felt ineffective being on the receiving end, and he glanced repeatedly over his shoulder to make sure 2D didn't look bored from going so slowly.

"Add more." He ordered simply, and received an open-mouthed kiss on the cheek in reply as a second finger began to worm its way inside him unhurriedly.

To keep Murdoc from getting nervous and tense once again, 2D released his free hand, which had been gripping the bassist's hip, and slipped it forward to once again take hold of his length. The touch earned him a strangled groan, and he smirked slightly, giving a few strokes as he pushed a second finger in all the way. Finally able to shift his fingers around a little more inside Murdoc, he began to thrust in and out a bit quicker, fingers searching experimentally for what he knew would make it all worthwhile for the bassist.

The sudden flicker of intense pleasure struck Murdoc like a bolt of lightening, and he cried out sharply, forehead slamming into the shower wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Again."

"Wot?"

"Touch me again. There." He ordered, unable to keep the urgency from his voice.

The singer smiled, aware that he had found his prostate, and nodded. "Of course, Muds. Whatever you want." Once again, he rubbed his fingers over the small bump deep inside the shorter man, earning a moan. With his other hand, he added more pressure to Murdoc's cock with each stroke of his hand, the smaller man found himself thrusting back and forth into the hand around his member and the fingers inside his ass.

The dual pleasure zapped Murdoc's mind of any intelligent thought and also of any reservations or feelings of self-consciousness he'd had moments ago, and all that mattered now was staying this close to his gorgeous, incredible, sexy lover. At some point, he found himself panting openly, and when a third finger began to push into him, stretching just enough to sting a bit, he started pressing back into it eagerly, fucking himself on 2D's hand.

"M-mate. Water's fine for now, but you're gonna need lube if your whole cock is going to fit in there," he warned.

"Hm?" 2D hummed right against his ear and he started; how long had the man been leaning that close into him? "Murdoc, pretty thing, I'm not putting my dick inside you."

"B-but…you're…"

The bassist reached down and stilled the hand on his throbbing member, albeit reluctantly. 2D took the hint and retracted his fingers, and the bassist wanted to sob at the empty feeling he was left with when those pale white hands moved away from his body. He turned around to face the younger, a bit flustered by the sight of his hard prick, heavy between his long legs. It was flattering to know that 2D had gotten so worked up just from touching him a bit.

"You're fingering me! Don't you want to fuck me?"

To his surprise, the singer responded with a fond, gap-toothed grin. "Muds, I want to pleasure you. This ain't about me. We were having such a nice time, weren't we?"

"We were…but you're hard," he countered, as though that explained everything. "I'll let ya put it in me. Really. You think I'm scared or something? I'm not. You can do whatever you want to my body, Stu."

2D pushed his electric blue bangs out of his face with one hand and traced the curve of Murdoc's jaw with the other. "Can you let me do something for you just once, without assuming that I'm trying to get something out of you?" His fingers slid down to the hickeys that he had left on Murdoc the night before. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. "I'm not like everyone else who's hurt you. I'm not going to rush things, or try to take something from you. I just want to make you happy."

"But you do make me happy," Murdoc insisted, reaching up to cup his pretty face in both hands. "You do, you dullard!"

"Good," he answered, placing his hands over Murdoc's. "So…can we get back to what we were doing?" I really, really like seeing you come all undone."

"O-oh. Errr, yeah. We can."

He stepped back, backs of his shoulders hitting the wall. Just as he made to turn around again, 2D stopped him.

"No. Like this. I'd rather see your face anyway," he suggested.

Getting more red in the face than he cared to admit, Murdoc obeyed, spreading his legs as 2D's fingers returned between his legs, pushing up and slowly easing into his ass once again. The angle was a bit more awkward this way. Murdoc was fairly certain that it had to be uncomfortable for the singer's wrist. But this way, the bottom of his hand grazed Murdoc's balls in a delicious friction, and those long fingers found his prostate again almost instantly. The bassist threw both arms around 2D's shoulders and drew him closer, opening his mouth and letting his sighs and moans flow, uninhibited.

The taller man gasped in appreciation, leaning in close and pressing deeper into Murdoc, eager to draw more sounds out of him. The smaller man hitched one leg up around 2D's bony hip, opening himself wider for him and burying his face in his neck, sharp teeth digging into his skin.

"Ah! Ah, Stu. More!" His moans grew even louder as the singer resumed stroking his cock as well, and he shut his eyes tight at the onslaught of sensations sweeping up through his body, making him shake slightly on the single leg that still help him up. 2D peppered him with kisses, swollen pink lips caressing his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids. The bassist knew he wasn't going to last much longer under so much attention.

"Hm…I wanna come," he whimpered.

"Then come for me, babe. Darling. My love," 2D answered throatily, no longer embarrassed to be using the terms of endearment. He pushed his fingers deep into the smaller man, rubbing them directly over his sweet spot while his other hand stroked Murdoc's cock with a renewed urgency.

Orgasm swept over Murdoc so suddenly that it took his breath away quite literally. One moment he was pinned against the wall of the shower, writhing under the probing fingers of his lover, the next, his vision was going white and his nerves felt like they were erupting in fireworks. Hot release coursed through him and he rutted up into the hands of the singer with abandon, senseless praise and whimpers falling from his mouth.

2D watched him intently the whole time, his own cock twitching at the sight of Murdoc's jaw slackening and his eyes scrunching shut in delight as he shuddered and shot hot ropes of cum over his own stomach, going slack seconds later. He almost collapsed into the tub, but the taller man held him around the waist, steadying him while he got his breath back.

"Good?" He whispered against the older man's brow, retracting his fingers from inside of him.

"Good," he said, slowly standing at his full height once the strength returned to his legs. "But you need to come too."

"I told you, Muds, it ain't abou—oh!"

The younger man couldn't help but whimper as Murdoc reached forward with both hands and began to jerk him off. The way he looked up at the singer from under his fringe of hair, his eyes earnest and just a little sassy. 2D's hips surged forward into Murdoc's hands. Even though the shower had begun to make his fingers pruney, the feeling of the callouses he had from playing bass still made the younger shiver in delight. All breathless whines and sighs, 2D unraveled before Murdoc in a matter of minutes, reaching forward to steady himself by gripping the smaller man's shoulders.

"Come on me, Stu," Murdoc ordered, his voice low as his hands moved eagerly over hot flesh.

The singer whimpered in response, impossibly turned on by the suggestion as he felt himself beginning to tense under the inevitable coil of orgasm.

"I wanna feel your hot spunk all over me, Stu. Please. Make me dirty."

The bassist's dirty talk worked, the same way it always did. Within seconds, 2D was shouting out, unable to look away as he came undone, cock spraying Murdoc's chest and belly with release. The older man knew his lover's body well; he stroked him through his orgasm and just released his softening cock just as 2D's whimpers began to quiet down, replaced with deeper, sated breaths.

The blue-haired man instantly smashed into Murdoc, pinning him to the wall and kissing him with a passionate but sleepy heat. Murdoc pulled back, smiling and letting the water wash away the remaining evidence of their tryst.

"That was amazing," he said. The truth was, it was more than that. 2D had casually yet artfully pushed him to open up a little more, never once making Murdoc feel that he had lost control of the situation. The elegance with which the taller man navigated their interactions and moments of intimacy astounded him. But he knew that to get too sappy would ruin everything. Instead, he changed the subject. "But mate, the water is starting to feel cool to me."

"Oh shit, we must've used up the hot water!" he answered, hurriedly shutting the water off and grabbing two towels, handing one to the bassist.

Murdoc cackled, amused by this. "I don't wanna see the water bill for this month. Curse your hedonistic ways, Dents, you're gonna make Gorillaz go bankrupt."

"I'm the hedonist?!" he demanded incredulously, earning a shrug in reply.

"Fair point. I suppose I must be the hedonistic one," he admitted. He glanced up, daring to hold the singer's gaze for a moment. "Especially if I'm choosing to shack up with someone who makes me feel so damn good every second of every day."

2D's mouth formed a small "o." He wanted to speak, to throw back some witty retort. But frankly, the admission left him speechless.

"So uh, guess ya got me. Got a light? I could really use a smoke." He switched the conversation, wrapping the towel around him and securing his armor in place once again until the next time the blue-haired man decided to take it down.

"B-bedside drawer," the younger man answered, gathering himself slowly as Murdoc headed out of the room to pursue a cigarette. He stood a few more moments in the empty room as the steam began to clear out, returning clearly defined lines to everything in sight. Finally, dopey smile plastered on his face with no signs of coming off, he padded off after Murdoc. The bassist had always had bad hygiene, but 2D had a feeling that if their showers were always so productive, he wouldn't oppose to getting clean more often.

They would simply have to do that again sometime soon.


End file.
